partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
EWW: Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!
*Narration. +1 *James feels like rhyming for some reason, even though they're not doing their motto or anything. +1 *"You won't get away with this" cliche. +1 *Clemont: "Clemontic Gear on!" This name. +1 *Clemont: "I call it my Mechanical Absorber Of Any Pokemon's Move!" +1 *Pumpkaboo was out the entire time Inkay was battling Froakie, but Jessie never thought to use it. Then again, the only Grass move it knows is Leech Seed so um... +0 *Pumpkaboo, a Grass type, faints from a Water Pulse and a Thunderbolt. Sure, Pikachu is probably way higher-leveled than Pumpkaboo, but if that was the case why doesn't he just sweep everything? +1 *Serena: "Your invention is great!" Really? I call it cheating. +1 *Prototype invention explodes cliche. +1 *Jessie: "We were so close to catching Pikachu!" Just like every other time you were so close but you had to stand around and battle Ash for some reason! +1 *Meowth: "So close times zero still equals zero!" Meowth math. +1 *Jessie's awkward strategy pose. +1 *More rhyming for no reason! +1 *Myron's glasses. It would make sense if you could see the "glass" part, but you can't, so he's basically just wearing a W on his face. +1 *Team Rocket's disguises and voices actually fool everybody. +1 *James: "That's from lots of special training!" Or maybe just hacking to give it Levitate. +1 *James asks Myron to have a battle and then pretty much kills his Pancham before he even says yes. +1 *Jessie: "What a bore having a battle with a weak Pancham." But YOU didn't even battle it, James did! And Myron didn't even tell his Pancham to do anything! +1 *James pretty much swallowed an entire hot dog. +1 *Team Rocket is a dipping sauce to restaurant owners. +1 *"That's 'cuz I'm..." They almost say it like they're entitled to get free food because they're "Ash" and his "friends". +1 *Restaurant Guy #2: "How dare they run after eating and drinking so much!" Out of context, this guy sounds like a professional health trainer or something. +1 *Restaurant Guy #1: "You kids ordered all that food and then you ate every bit of it!" Isn't that what you normally do at a restaurant? It would help if he mentioned that they didn't pay either. +1 *"Thanks so much Nurse Joy!" All four of them say the exact same thing at the exact same time. Creepy? +1 *Officer Jenny: "And you're Pikachu, right?" What, are you blind? And why does Pikachu's existence matter? +1 *The restaurant owners are all behind Officer Jenny, but when she asks who they are, they disappear. And when they all go to leave, they're suddenly back again. +1 *MORE Team Rocket rhyming! +1 *Team Rocket's other disguises fool Clemont... but then again they always fool everyone so they might as well be unrecognizable out of uniform at this point. +1 *Jessie and James don't understand the concept of personal space! +1 *What the heck kind of language is Clemont writing in? +1 *Clemont: "Wow! A complete set of tools!" They're from the Kalos Institute of Technology, what else did you expect them to have? +1 *A robot being built by two people, one with pink hair and one with blue hair, an Electric-type Pokemon keeps stopping them... for being a genius, Clemont is about as intelligent as a two-year-old. +1 *Giovanni: "I'm quite happy to hear that." They only caught two different Pokemon so far, and they're not even evolved! How is that special at all? +1 *Even MORE random Team Rocket rhyming! +1 *Clemont: "How about the Electricity Has No Effect On Me-atron?" +1 *Now Jessie and James are talking in unison, and it's still creepy. +1 *Clemont: "Glad I could be of service! Thanks!" And then he gets a garage door slammed in his face. +1 *Jessie: "Once the twerps learn there are copies of us running around, they're going to want to stop us." Except they already found out because the reason they did that in the first place was to separate them from Clemont. Jessie has terrible memory. +1 *Team Rocket rhyming. Again. +1 *Ash: "Gotta find those fakes!" Except they were already in sight when he said it... +1 *Serena: "Your clothes are awful!" Even though it's the exact same clothes that YOU wear. +1 *Bonnie: "YOU DID IT?!" Even after Clemont said that was the robot he worked on, and they figured out Team Rocket was the scientists... Man, Bonnie is clueless. +1 *Ash has the brilliant idea to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on something called an "Electricity Has No Effect On Me-atron". +1 *Thunderbolt didn't work, so why would Electro Ball? +1 *Team Rocket is STILL rhyming... except it's their "blasting off again" thing so I won't give a sin this time. +0 *Ash: "Clemont, put me in a capsule and send me off after them!" It's a Pokemon-sized capsule though... how does Ash expect to fit into one? +1 *And now Ash attempts to climb into the transport machine. +1 *Bunnelby's terrible voice. +1 *Why didn't Team Rocket run into the balloon while they still had Pikachu when Ash and his friends showed up? Instead they wait until Pikachu gets freed. +1 *Bonnie: "Oopsie doops!" This catchphrase. +1 Sin Tally: 58 Sentence: The Original One :D *New narrator voice +1 *New James voice +1 *New Ash voice +1 *CLEMONT!!!!!!!!!!! -1 *Ew science +1 *Mechanical Absorber Of Any Pokemon's Move +1 *Ash thinks science is amazing +1 *Okay so Pumpkaboo was out this whole time but Jessie never thought to use him when Froakie got sent out? +1 *Ash tells Froakie to use Water Pulse on Pumpkaboo even though it resists it +1 *And then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on them... I get this is anime logic but shouldn't Pumpkaboo still be standing? +1 *Afros :D -1 *"We were so close to catching Pikachu" Yeah, just like all the other times you were so close but you had to stand around and do a Pokemon battle cuz anime logic +1 *Ew math +1 *What's up with that kid's glasses +1 *James' fail Ash voice +1 *Inkay's disguise +1 *HIS NAME IS MIRON +1 *Why would Serena and Bonnie care about a Pancham? They FREAKING LIVE IN KALOS +1 *Meowth's disguise +1 *Fake Dedenne +1 *"Lots of special training" More like hacking to give it Levitate +1 *Inkay's disguise fools somebody +1 *Meowth's disguise fools somebody +1 *Fake Dedenne fools somebody +1 *"What a bore having a battle with a weak Pancham" You didn't even do anything! +1 *"That's cuz I'm..." They say it like they're entitled or something +1 *"You kids ordered all that food and ate every bit of it" Uh, yeah, that's a restaurant, that's what people do there? You might've wanted to mention the part about not paying +1 *"And you're Pikachu right" Officer Jenny is blind confirmed +1 *Team Rocket literally does nothing but put on a lab coat, a mask, and Jessie changes her hair sorta... aren't their voices and James' signature hair obvious? Then again everyone is an idiot so +1 *Jessie and James have flashy glasses, that's Clemont's thing D: +1 *Clemont writes in NotUnownese or something +1 *"Wow! A complete set of tools!" They're from the Kalos Institute of Technology, why are you surprised by this? +1 *Who's That Pokemon +1 *Electricity Has No Affect On Me-atron +1 *Math and science combined +1 *For some reason Jessie doesn't think the twerps know about the fakes yet, but the point WAS to get them to know about it and... ugh +1 *"Gotta find those fakes" Yet they're already in sight +1 *Jessie trolling Serena :D -1 *Team Rocket Motto -1 *Team Rocket steals Clemont's catchphrases +1 *Clemont shtap being weird +1 *Team Rocket has already built robots that are immune to electricity before... so why bother using it on one that CLEMONT made for them? +1 *IT DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME DON'T TRY AGAIN +1 *"Clemont put me in a capsule and send me off after them" I wonder how many times you'd need to fold Ash for that to work +1 *Bunnelby's voice +1 *Ash still likes science +1 *Bunnelby uses Mud Shot on Pumpkaboo even though it resists it... +1 *Team Rocket flees into the balloon... AFTER Pikachu breaks out... why couldn't you have done that while you still had him? +1 *Afros 2: Revenge of the Afros -1 *Disturbing lack of Chespin +1 Sin Tally: 40 Sentence: Blasted off again H